Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział VII
— Nazajutrz, kto by się był wpatrzył w fizjognomię miasta, na które od dnia wczorajszego spadła żałoba, zaledwie by w niej dostrzegł oznaki żalu, ale niepokój był wielki i ciekawość silnie rozbudzona. Około zamku i pałacu na Taschenbergu krążyły ostrożnie kupki ludzi, usiłując odgadnąć, co się wewnątrz działo. Widać było ruch niezwykły, ale porządek w zaciąganiu wart, gwardii i szwajcarów pozostał niezmieniony. Karety z zapuszczonymi oknami i zakryte lektyki przebiegały miasto w różnych kierunkach. Ruch ten był cichy jakiś i jakby stłumiony. Uroczyste i urzędowe oznaki żałoby jeszcze się były nie rozpoczęły, a serdecznego smutku na twarzach znać nie było. Na każdego wyjeżdżającego kuriera spoglądał tłum z ciekawością i domysłami, gonił go oczyma i szeptano sobie, dokąd i po co mógł być posłanym. Nie śmiano jednak mówić głośno... Königstein był blisko i u steru, jak się zdawało, pozostać mieli ciż sami ludzie, myśl ta sama, bo królewicz, a dzisiejszy kurfirst, nadto czcił ojca, ażeby chciał co odmieniać; nadto mu był posłuszny nawet po zgonie, aby się ważył coś począć z siebie, i nadto był przyjacielem spokoju, żeby zmianami chciał sobie ściągać kłopoty. Domyślano się tylko, że Brühl padnie, a Sułkowski się podniesie nad wszystkich, a jakie będą rządy nowe – tego nikt odgadnąć nie umiał. Brühl już naówczas zamieszkiwał kamienicę w Nowym Rynku. Koło niej było cicho. Wiedziano tylko, że on wczoraj odwiózł klejnoty, korony, precjoza i całą tajną królewską kancelarię. Co się działo na zamku i w pałacu na Taschenbergu, o tym z ulicy tylko po przebiegających i przejeżdżających sądzić było można. Powozy zajeżdżały i odchodziły, lektyki się mijały, posłańcy krzyżowali. Cały dzień spłynął tak w zagadkowej ciszy i pozornym spokoju. Pomniejsi urzędnicy wypatrywali znaków na ziemi i niebie, komu się kłaniać, a na kogo pluć mieli. Hennicke, powiernik Brühla, były ów lokaj, którego i teraz, gdy się już radcą zwał, po cichu jeszcze tym imieniem mianowano, siedział z rana w swoim domu, przytykającym do Brühlowskiego na nowym Rynku. Za owych czasów, gdy jeszcze ani marzył, do jak wysokich dojdzie zaszczytów, Hennicke ożenił się był z prostą dziewczyną służebną, która naówczas nie miała za sobą nic oprócz trochę młodości i wdzięku. Dziś, gdy oboje znikło, pani radczyni Hennicke, dobra zresztą kobieta, była utrapieniem dla męża, bo się z nią pokazać nie mógł, tak jawne nosiła w ruchach i obejściu się całym ślady pierwotnego pochodzenia. Mimo przywiązania swego do męża i pana męczyła go gadatliwością i drobnostkami. Właśnie się jej pozbywszy, ziewał podparty na łokciu, gdy do jego mieszkania wszedł, nie oznajmiając się wcale, szybko i niespodzianie mężczyzna dosyć przystojny, śmiały, znać było dworak, ubrany wykwintnie, choć już cały w czerni, średniego wieku i żywych i roztropnych oczów. Z twarzy nic wnioskować nie było można, oprócz że mu na bystrości nie zbywało i na przebiegłości, jakiej wymaga życie wśród wiecznie krzyżujących się intryg, które jak koła mijających się wozów pochwycić i zgnieść mogą człowieka. Wchodzący rzucił kapelusz na krzesło, dobył tabakiereczkę z kieszeni i zażył z niej szczyptę, podając ją na przywitanie Hennickemu, który nań ciekawie spojrzał. – No, jakże myślisz: co będzie? – zapytał przybyły, zamykając tabakiereczkę i wsuwając ją do kamizeli. – Nic nie myślę, czekam i patrzę – odparł Hennicke zupełnie spokojnie. – Brühl jak ci się zdaje? Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – Co mówią? – spytał Hennicke. – Każdy mówi to, czego by sobie życzył: jedni, że Brühla wypędzą, a bodaj do kalkulacji pociągną i wsadzą; drudzy, że Brühl innych wygoni, pozasadza i zdusi. A wam jak się zdaje? – Ja wam mówiłem, że mnie się nic a nic nie zdaje – odparł Hennicke. – Jeśli Brühla wsadza, ja pomogę popychać, jeśli Brühl ich zdusi, pomogę dusić. Dzięki Bogu, nie stoję jeszcze tak wysoko, abym padając, kark skręcił. Przybyły rozśmiał się. – To rzeczywiście jedyna rozumna polityka: wyczekiwanie, a jak najmniej się mieszać do rzeczy i stać sobie na boku. – Tak, tak, panie radco Globig – z półuśmiechem dodał Hennicke, wstając z krzesła. – Naprzód się wyrywać niedobrze, w tyle zostawać niebezpiecznie, środka się trzymać i na wszystkie strony patrzeć: to rozum. Ale – rzekł ciszej – między nami powiedziawszy, idę z waćpanem o zakład... o co się podoba... stawić nawet jestem gotów moją żonę przeciw młodszej innej, bo mnie dziś okrutnie zmęczyła gadanina, że... (zbliżył się do ucha) że Brühl się utrzyma, a gdy się utrzyma, stawię znowu, co chcecie, że z nim nie wytrzyma nikt i że oto dzisiejszego dnia inaugurujemy panowanie jego królewskiej mości Brühla I, które, aby jak najdłużej trwało, Boga błagajmy. Obu nam, panie radco, będzie z tym bardzo dobrze... Ale wy pewnie z zamku? Na Boga, co w zamku? Co słychać? – Nic, cicho jak w grobie; sposobi się żałoba. Ojciec Guarini przemyka się od kurfirsta do kurfirstowej, Sułkowski na straży stoi od rana, a Brühl... nie wiem nawet, co się z nim dzieje... – Znajdzie się! – szepnął Hennicke. – Królewiczowa, zszedłszy na kurfirsta żonę i pozbawiona królewskiej korony, podobno temu nie rada. – To ją Brühl zrobi królową... – rozśmiał się Hennicke. W tej chwili coś zatętniało pod oknem, obaj rzucili się patrzeć; oddział gwardii, już z krepami na rękawach i pookrywanymi krepą zbrojami, pędził ku zamkowi. Kamerdyner dworski w liberii wielkiej wchodził do kamienicy. Hennicke rzucił się ku drzwiom. Globig wziął za kapelusz. Puknięto, wszedł ogromny mężczyzna z maleńkim biletem w ręku. Hennicke rzucił nań okiem, a Globig zza niego utopił także wzrok ciekawy w karteczce; nie mógł jej jednak przeczytać, bo ją gospodarz zaraz wetknął do kieszeni; zbliżył się do kamerdynera i odprawił go kilką cichymi słowami. Zostali znowu sami. – Nie ma w tym tajemnicy – odezwał się Hennicke z uśmiechem. – Potrzeba wiele pieniędzy, musimy powymiatać zasieki. Nie ma ich, ale muszą być. Globig i on wzięli za kapelusze obaj. – Hennicke... spodziewam się, że my z sobą zawsze. – Nawet gdyby padać przyszło? – rzekł u drzwi stojący gospodarz, krzywiąc twarz ironicznie. – A po cóż? – odparł szybko Globig. – Owszem, gdy jeden pada, drugi powinien zostać i twardo stać, aby go podnieść. Gdy się przyjdzie do góry piąć, to razem. – A gdy padać, to kułakiem w kark? – spytał Hennicke. – Nie, tego nie wymagajmy od siebie, cha! cha! Podali sobie ręce. Hennicke już wychodził, gdy w przedpokoju ukazał się nowy przybylec: postać wysoka, długa, chuda, ręce cienkie, nogi jak laski, twarz przeciągła, niepiękna, ale pełna życia i pojętności. – Patrzcie! I ten tu! – rozśmiał się Hennicke. Globig uderzył ręką po boku. Długi mężczyzna wszedł kłaniając się. – No, panowie! Cóż się dzieje? Co? Padamy czy idziemy w górę? – A! Niecierpliwi! – krzyknął gospodarz. – Czekajcie! – Gdy idzie o skórę – odparł przybyły. – Panie radco Loss, nasze skóry, wszystkie trzy razem zszyte, jeszcze wygodnego siedzenia by nie pokryły. Na szerszych plecach się tam wszystko rozstrzyga. Słyszeliście co? – Co? To, co wszyscy przewidywali: Sułkowski pierwszym ministrem. – Ciekawa rzecz! – syknął Hennicke szydersko. – Sułkowski katolik w protestanckiej Saksonii nie może być prezydentem rady, chybaby się nawrócił na lutra, a gdyby to uczynił, król by mu w oczy napluł i dał kolanem... nie mówiąc już o królowej. – A wiesz, że masz słuszność – przerwał Globig. – Mnie to na myśl nie przyszło. – Zapomnieliście o tym – zawołał Loss, pokazując długie zęby w uśmiechu – że Najjaśniejszy Pan może zmienić prawo. – Bez zwołania sejmu? – spytał Hennicke. – Chociażby... jest tu panem – mówił Loss. – To przecież nie rzeczpospolita polska, gdzie szlachta robi, co chce, a król się kłaniać jej musi. Hennicke chrząknął, bo chód szybki dał się słyszeć u drzwi i w tejże chwili wchodził już szeroko je otwierając słuszny, barczysty, otyły mężczyzna, który zrazu stanąwszy, kapelusza nawet nie zrzuciwszy i nie witając nikogo, przypatrywał się zgromadzeniu. Był to trzeci radca, Stammer. – Cóż to, sejm? – zapytał, z wolna obnażając głowę. – Niespodziany – przerwał trochę markotno Hennicke. – Doprawdy, gotowi pomyśleć, że my tu konspirujemy. – Kto dziś na co patrzy i o czym myśli? To się dopiero zacznie jutro – rzekł Stammer. – Dziś każdy o sobie duma i rozlicza się z sumieniem, czy przeciwko wschodzącemu słońcu nie zgrzeszył, kłaniając się zachodzącemu; bo to wiadoma rzecz, że stanąwszy twarzą do zachodu, czymś innym musi się człek obrócić na wschód. Rozśmieli się pp. radcy. – Stammer, ty, co wiesz wszystko – zawołał Globig – co słychać?! – Dzwony, dzwony, dzwony! – rzekł Stammer. – Gdybym co innego i posłyszał nawet, bądźcie pewni, że strzegłbym się cokolwiek mówić: kto dziś z nas wie, co wróg, a co przyjaciel? Milczeć należy, jednym okiem płakać, a drugim się śmiać cicho, cicho, cicho! Hennicke z kapeluszem... – rzekł po małym przestanku – wychodzisz? – Muszę... – przepraszając oczyma przytomnych, odezwał się gospodarz. – Służba. – Tak, tak, najważniejsza – dodał Stammer. – Każdy służy dziś sobie... nie ma więcej wymagającego pana. – W istocie, nie wiecie nowego nic? – z cicha rzekł Globig, zbliżając się do Stammera. – Owszem, wiem mnóstwo rzeczy, ale ich nie powiem, z wyjątkiem jednej wiadomości. Wszyscy się zbliżyli. – My Sasi dołem, Polacy górą! Nasze kurfirstostwo już w kieszeni, więc o nas się nikt nie zatroszczy; ale korony polskiej nam trzeba, więc Sapiehowie, Lipscy, Czartoryscy, Lubomirski, Moszyński, Sułkowski na przodzie. – Sułkowskiego położyliście na ostatku? – spytał szydersko Loss. – Ho! ho! – Dlatego, że on powinien być na początku – rzekł Stammer. – A teraz, ponieważ czas gorący, choć na dworze zimno, żegnam panów. Włożył kapelusz na głowę i wysunął się pierwszy. Za nim powoli wyszli drudzy. Na ostatku został gospodarz, który snadź osobno iść chciał, bo się przypóźnił, wydając jakieś rozkazy. Z bramy domu każdy z nich, obejrzawszy się ostrożnie, pociągnał w inną stronę. W rynku tylko kupki ludu i żołnierzy przemaszerowujących widać było. Z równą ciekawością rozpytywano, badano, dowiadywano się po innych domach saskiej stolicy, ale do wieczora nikt nic pewnego powiedzieć nie umiał. Już zmierzchało, gdy lektyka zatrzymała się przed domem, w którym mieszkał o. Guarini. Pokój ten, gdzieśmy go widzieli z Brühlem, był jego gabinetem. Tu tylko przyjmował poufałych gości spowiednik królewicza i królewiczowej, najmniej widoczna, a największa owa potęga na dworze. Skromnych bardzo obyczajów i wymagań staruszek nie potrzebował dla siebie rozległego pomieszczenia, ale go przyjęcie licznych, dostojnych nieraz gości wymagało. Całe też piętro zajmował Padre, a wedle tego, kogo miał u siebie, obchodziło się pokojem, w którym na kanapie leżała gitara, lub salonem w surowym stylu umeblowanym, albo pokojami, w których mieściła się jego biblioteczka, obrazy i inne zbiory. Z lektyki wysiadł słusznego wzrostu mężczyzna w ciemnym stroju świeckiego człowieka, ze szpadą u boku. Twarz to była cudzoziemskiego typu, wielce arystokratycznego pokroju, rysów delikatnych i pięknych, ale blada i zwiędła. Uśmiech nadzwyczajnej słodyczy i łagodności ją okraszał. Wysokie czoło białe, oczy ciemne, wypukłe, nos rzymski, wąskie usta, twarz ogolona starannie nadawały mu cechę kawalera większego świata. Na ramionach miał płaszcz czarny, a u sukni koronki tylko białe i żadnych świecidełek. Śmiałym krokiem przebiegłszy wschody, nieznajomy zadzwonił do drzwi, a gdy mu stary sługa Guariniego otworzył, nie pytając i nie oznajmiając się wcale, wszedł w głąb sieni. Co widząc, sługa podążył co prędzej otworzyć mu drzwi, nie już gabinetu, ale salki gościnnej o. jezuity. Była ona ciemną, przybraną skromnie i pełną pobożnych godeł i obrazów. Trochę pyłu na sprzętach dawało się domyślać, że tu mało kto gościł zwyczajnie. W pokoju tym i teraz nie było nikogo, ale o. Guarini w tejże chwili wyszedł z gabinetu, usłyszawszy bieganie i zobaczywszy przybyłego, nieco zdumiony, z największą pokorą zniżył przed nim głowę, założywszy ręce na piersiach. Przybyły zbliżył się doń i obaj pocałowali się w ramiona, ale Guarini zniżył się prawie do ręki. – Nie spodziewaliście się mnie – rzekł prędko stłumionym głosem gość. – Ja sam nie wiedziałem, że tu dziś będę. Domyślicie się, co mnie tu sprowadza... chwila obecna jest najwyższej wagi. – Wysłałem już wczoraj po instrukcje – odparł cicho gospodarz. – Ja wam je przywożę. Każcie zamknąć drzwi wasze. Musimy być sam na sam. – Na to nie potrzeba rozkazu – odezwał się Guarini. – Jesteśmy tu zupełnie bezpieczni. – Nie traćmi więc czasu! Jak rzeczy stoją? Co się święci? Obawiacie się czego? Potrzeba wam pomocy? Mówcie, a radźmy zawczasu, Guarini się zamyślił ważąc, co powie. Chociaż przybyły ubrany był po świecku, jak mówiliśmy, odezwał się doń potem cicho: – Najprzewielebniejszy ojcze! Stan dworu jest wam tak dobrze jak mnie wiadomy. Królewicz gorliwym jest katolikiem, królewiczowa, jeśli być może, żarliwszą jeszcze. Ulubieniec pierwszy, Sułkowski, katolik także. Wszystko niemal, co ich otacza, wyznaje świętą wiarę naszą. – Ale Sułkowski! Słyszę, że na nim ma spocząć cała waga przyszłości. Królewicz dobry, słaby, leniwy, powodujący się i pracy nie lubi; za niego więc ktoś rządzić musi. Jeśli Sułkowski, możemyż mu zaufać? Guarini zamyślił się, spojrzał w oczy przybyłemu, rękę jedną do ust przyłożył i głową potrząsł. – Katolik jest – rzekł po chwili – lecz chłodny, ambicja u niego wyżej wiary; wpływ jego dłuższy byłby nam, katolicyzmowi, sprawie nawrócenia zgubnym. Nie ma wątpliwości... – A jednak ominąć go, obalić go, o ile wiem, niepodobieństwol – zawołał gość. – Królewiczowa ma—li dosyć siły? – Z jej twarzą i z jej charakterem? – szepnął Padre. – Myślicież, że w tej spokojnej, dobrej, zacnej naturze królewicza nie odezwie się krew Augusta Mocnego i namiętności jego? Czyż to możliwe? Cóż będzie znaczyć królowa? Sułkowski podda mu inne, aby przez nie rządził. Przybyły zmarszczył brwi i ręce załamał. Kreślicie mi obraz nadto smutny! – zawołał. – Na to bądź co bądź należy szukać rady. – Wcześnie o tym myślałem – począł Guarini, sadzając gościa na kanapie, a sam zajmując miejsce obok niego. – Nam przy królewiczu potrzeba człowieka, który by całkiem był naszym, nam służył, od nas zawisł. Fryderyk jest gnuśny, jemu usłać miękkie łoże, urządzić mu jego uciechy ulubione, dać mu operę, polowanie i obrazy. Któż wie – westchnął – może coś więcej jeszcze... Przybyły brew namarszczył. – Smutna to rzecz – przerwał – gdy w wielkiej sprawie do małych i wstrętnych środków się uciekać należy; smutna... – Cum finis est licitus, etiam media sunt licita – z cicha zacytował padre Guarini. – Środków nie można ograniczać: każdy wypadek innych wymaga. – Rozumiem – rzekł gość – sprawa jest zbyt wielkiej wagi, abyśmy nie mieli dla niej narazić się choćby na potwarze. Idzie o odzyskanie dusz, o utrzymanie się na stanowisku w tym dawnym ognisku ohydnej herezji Lutra. Mamy narzędzia, puścić je z rąk dla skrupułów byłoby grzechem; raczej jedną zgubić duszę, niż poświęcić ich tysiące... Guarini słuchał z pokorą. – Mój ojcze – rzekł z cicha. – To wszystko stokroć powiedziałem sobie, dlatego ja w sukni tej oplwanej i bez sukni służę, jako umiem, nie zawsze jako przewodnik sumienia, często jako pulcinello u królewicza, jako impressario za kulisami, jako doradca o mroku tam, gdzie rada potrzebna. Gdy idzie o wzięcie twierdzy, a nie można jej zdobyć siłą, opanowywa się ją podstępem: Media sunt licita. – My tego, mój ojcze, mówić sobie nie potrzebujemy – odezwał się gość. – Odkryjcie mi plany swoje. – Postępować musimy ostrożnie – począł Guarini. – Nie gorszcie się nami; nieraz wam to przyjdzie westchnąć nad przewrotnością nasza, ale ze słabymi ludźmi jakże iść, nie wiodąc ich na pasku ich własnych namiętności... Królewiczowej jesteśmy pewni, ją osłonić i jej wpływ umocnić, gdyby było podobna, to pierwsze zadanie. Ale najświętobliwsza ta pani jest – przebaczcie mi, ojcze – najnieznośniejsza w pożyciu, a król potrzebuje rozrywki i bez niej nie wyżyje. Jeśli my mu jej nie damy, chwyci najzakazańszą, gotów... Nie dokończył o. Guarini, a po chwili mówił dalej: – Sułkowski nikogo słuchać nie będzie, poświęci wszystko sobie, aby króla utrzymać pod panowaniem swym: da mu, co zechce. My nigdy pewni jego być nie możemy: musimy go obalić. – Jakim sposobem? – Przyjdziemy do tego: narzędzie wyborne dała nam Opatrzność. – Mamy człowieka. Tym jest Brühl. – Protestant? – podchwycił gość. – W Saksonii i jawnie będzie nim, w Polsce i w domu jest katolikiem. Musimy na to dozwolić, wiecie, co powiada Maldonatus nasz: Quando vobis dissimulantibus religio vera aliquod detrimentum acceptura esset, aut aliqua religio falsa corfirmaretur. Alias illam dissimulare licet, aliqua causa legitima interveniente* Brühl będzie, a raczej jest katolikiem. Damy mu żonę katoliczkę, którą mieć będzie z ręki krókwiczowej i naszej; pomożemy mu do obalenia Sułkowskiego: z nim jesteśmy tu panami. Nikt nas nie posądzi o udział w tej sprawie, bo jawnie za protestantem nie moglibyśmy obstawać przeciwko katolikowi. – Lecz jesteścież go pewni? O. Guarini się uśmiechnął. – Będzie w mocy naszej, zależnym od nas; gdyby pomyślał o zdradzie, padnie jutro: na to aż nadto mamy środków. – Plan jest wyborny, nie przeczę – po chwili namysłu przemówił nieznajomy – ale wykonanie jego zdaje mi się wątpliwym. – Z dziś na jutro niemożliwym by było – rzekł o. Guarini – rok, może dwa, może więcej pracować będziemy musieli, poruszyć wszystkie sprężyny; ale zwycięstwo tak pewne, przy łasce bożej, jak tylko w ludzkich sprawach rachuba pewną być może. – Opieracie wszystko na charakterze kurfirsta? – Tak jest – odpowiedział Guarini. – Ale ja z nim, przy nim, mogę rzec: w nim, jako spowiednik jestem od lat wielu; znam go jak dziecię, które bym wykołysał na rękach. – Królewiczowa? – spytał gość. – Święta i zacna niewiasta, lecz Bóg nie dał jej nic niewieściego i uroku żadnego, władzy żadnej. Dla takiego pana ona nie starczy. – Na Boga! Przecież nie dopuścicie, aby po ojcowsku szalał i siał zgorszenie, i puścił się na rozkiełznaną rozpustę. – My nie potrzebujemy go wstrzymywać nawet – rzekł Guarini. – Jego natura powściągnie go od jawnego zgorszenia, ale nie od okiełznania namiętności. Będą one skryte, nałogowe, niewidoczne a uparte. Musimy wiele znieść i na wiele zamknąć oczy, aby go przy wierze utrzymać. Przybyły ręce złożył i głową poruszał smutnie. – O, biadaż tym, co dla świętej sprawy w kale pracować muszą! I jak się tu nie zwalać? I jak czystym pozostać? – Kogoś potrzeba przecież, co by był kozłem ofiarnym jak ja nieszczęśliwy – westchnął, żartobliwą minę przybierając, Guarini. – Zazdroszczą mi ludzie... – Nie ja – odparł, kłaniając się, gość. – A! Nie ja... – Plany więc nasze? – spytał ojciec. – Pójdą pod rozpatrzenie rady – odparł przybyły. – Nie przestawajcie działać, nie wstrzymujcie wykonania. Damy znać coś najbliższego! – Brühl utrzyma się. Królewicz, płacząc, to przysiągł żonie, to była wola ojca jego. Sułkowski będzie pozornym władcą, ów istotnym, a potem... – Sądzicie, że go obalić potraficie? – spytał gość. – Jesteśmy tego pewni, działamy wszyscy przeciwko człowiekowi, który nie ma nawet przeczucia, nawet idei niebezpieczeństwa, a ambicja Brühla jest dla nas najskuteczniejszym narzędziem. – A ten człowiek? – spytał nieznajomy. – Jest to szatan w ludzkim ciele, ale szatan, który krzyżem leżąc, się modli, a jutro nieprzyjaciela zgniecie jak muchę i nie będzie miał zgryzoty najmniejszej. Przy tym słodki, miły i ujmujący do najwyższego stopnia. Zamilkli. Przybyły gość zasunął się w głąb kanapy i zadumał. – Mogę wam czym służyć? – zapytał o. Guarini. Pytanie to przeszło niedosłyszane, tak ten, do którego się zwracał, zatopionym był w myślach – Jakże idzie z nawracaniem? – zapytał po milczeniu, które o. Guarini uszanował. – Z nawracaniem? Tu? W samym gnieździe herezji – rzekł ojciec – tu, gdzie katolicka kaplica dzwonami odezwać się nie może, gdzie protestantyzm panuje, wre i pożera jak rdza? Postępy są małe, a dusze, które nasze sieci rybacze wyciągają na brzeg, niewiele przez się warte. Potomstwo ich opłaci chyba trud apostolski. Do innych herezji nowa nam jeszcze przybywa, z którą walka będzie trudniejszą niż ze wszystkimi innymi. – Cóż to jest znowu? – Jak wszystkie herezje, nie nowa, ale ten, co apostołuje, człek dobrej wiary, natchniony, wyegzaltowany, ofiarny. Nie z dogmatem walczyć mamy, bo u niego dogmat podrzędną sprawą, ale z nową społecznością, jaką chce zbudować. Fałsz przybiera tu blask i jasność prawdy. W lasach, w dali od miasta, na wykarczowanych nowinach, gmina Braci Morawskich, coś na kształt zakonu ścisłą regułą objętego, już się stworzyła i żyje. – Cóż to jest? Mówcie – z zajęciem podchwycił gość. – Nie słyszałem nic. – Dziwny zagorzalec, reformator nie wiary, ale społeczeństwa i życia, w imię Zbawiciela i miłości Jego tworzy świat nowy. Królem tej rzeczypospolitej Chrystus. Osobno rozdzielone, ale w jednym miejscu żyją chóry niewiast, chóry dziewic, chóry mężczyzn, chóry dzieci. Łączy ich tylko nabożeństwo wspólne i agapy skromne, wieczerze ubłogosławione modlitwą. Możny pan hrabia Zinzendorf nadał gminie grunta i sam jest jej kapłanem i kaznodzieją. Praca i modlitwa, ścisła karność i miłość braterska są prawidłami życia nowej Braci Morawskiej, a raczej Herrnhutów. Gość słuchał z natężoną uwagą. – I dopuściliście, aby się to gniazdo herezji niebezpiecznej rozsiadło tu, gdzie już ona panuje? – Starałem się przeszkodzić, dotąd na próżno – rzekł Guarini. – Zjeżdżały komisje, były badania: Zinzendorf będzie wygnanym... – Ale tam dziać się muszą szkarady? – odparł gość. – Najściślejsze badanie nic nie wykryło zdrożnego. Ludzie różnych nawet wyznań, związani w jedną tę dziwną społeczność, która ma majętność wspólną, w której nie ma ubogich, w której sierot nie ma, gdzie jest jedna rodzina pod jednym ojcem Chrystusem... Wykrzyk podziwu i oburzenia wyrwał się z piersi słuchającego – Horrendum! – zawołał. – A małżeństwa... – Jak najostrzej zachowywane, lecz przy ich wierze w bezpośredni rząd Zbawiciela i natchnienie Jego wiecie, jak się one zawiązują? Młodzieńcy ciągną losem małżonki, a stadła są przykładne. – Cóż to za dziwne prawicie mi rzeczy; lecz to są z dala pochwycone wieści, to niemożliwe... – Sam tam byłem – odparł Guarini – sam patrzałem na idące modlić się chóry, na dziewice z pąsowymi wstążkami, na zamężne w niebieskich, na wdowy w białych. Gość westchnął. – Spodziewam się, że nie ścierpicie, aby się to pod bokiem waszym rozrastało. – Musimy im odciąć głowę – szepnął Guarini. – Zinzendorf zostanie wygnanym, gmina się rozpierzchnie. – Najlepiej byście uczynili, nasadzając przeciwko nim duchowieństwo luterskie. – Ono w tym nic zdrożnego widzieć nie chce. – A Zinzendorf, zetknęliście się z nim? – Tak jest, i nieraz, bo nie unika ani katolików, ani duchownych; owszem, rad dysputować, tylko nie o teologii, ale o pierwszych chrześcijanach, ich żywocie i miłości Zbawiciela, jako osi, na której świat chrześcijański obracać się powinien. Mówili jeszcze, gdy staruszek przez półotwarte drzwi począł ręką domagać się, aby o. Guarini wyszedł. Ten pośpieszył do sieni, poprosiwszy wejrzeniem gościa o pozwolenie. W sieniach stał kamerdyner królewski. Królewicz wzywał do siebie spowiednika swojego. Trzeba więc było pożegnać gościa, któremu podano światło, papier i co było potrzeba do pisania, i rozgospodarował się tu jak we własnym domu. Tymczasem padre Guarini wkładał suknię swą czarną i pożegnawszy nieznajomego szybko już, poprzedzany przez kamerdynera, śpieszył do królewicza. W tej samej salce, w której go wiadomość o śmierci ojca zastała, siedział Fryderyk w krześle, z nieodstępną fajką, z głową spuszczoną i tak milczący, jak zwykle. Pomarszczone czoło tylko świadczyło, że umysł pracować musiał. Gdy o. Guarini wszedł, królewicz podniósł się szybko: ale jezuita go uprzedził i z lekka na krześle przytrzymał, całując jego rękę. W pewnym oddaleniu stał Sułkowski, który na chwilę nie odstępował pana swojego. Twarz jego promieniała tryumfem i niecierpliwością drgała, ale się nastrajał do obowiązkowej żałoby. Guariniemu daleko więcej było wolno pomimo urzędowego smutku, wiedział, iż trocha roztargnienia będzie pożądaną; przybrał więc minę niemal wesołą i przysiadł na niskim tabureciku przy królewiczu; patrząc mu w oczy, mówił po włosku i z żywością Włocha: – Pomodlić się trzeba za naszego wielkiego zmarłego, ale zagryzać się tym, co jest losem nieuchronnym wszystkich śmiertelnych, co naturalne i konieczne, nie godzi się. Zbyt natężony smutek zdrowiu szkodzi, a Wasza Królewska Mość i czasu nie masz. Trzeba panować, rządzić, a dla nas się zdrowo i czerstwo, i wesoło chować. Królewicz się na pół uśmiechnął i głową pokiwał. – Widziałem w przedpokoju Froscha (był to nadworny błazen królewicza), ten teraz jakby go kto w occie namoczył, skulony płacze, że się śmiać nie może i że ze Storchem (drugi trefniś) figlów mu płatać nie wolno. Jeden w jednym, drugi w przeciwnym kącie patrzą na siebie i języki sobie tylko pokazują. – A to musi być pocieszne! – szepnął królewicz. – Ale mnie tego widzieć nie wypada; nawet jutro przy obiedzie; nie, nie wypada: żałoba! Guarini zmilczał. – Frosch jest bardzo pocieszny, ja go lubię – odezwał się królewicz i spojrzał na Sułkowskiego, który się przechadzał po cichu. Padre usiłował coś z twarzy odgadnąć, ale oprócz dumy i zadowolenia w Sułkowskim nic nie dostrzegł. Królewicz wskazał na niego palcem Guariniemu i krótko szepnął: – Dobry przyjaciel... w nim nadzieja... gdyby nie on, nie byłoby spokoju. Ksiądz głową tylko skłonił potakując. Wtem Sułkowski, który wiedział, jak królewiczowi długa rozmowa była uciążliwą, przystąpił do Guariniego: – Pana naszego niczym rozerwać – rzekł – a tu trosk tyle... – Ja sądzę – ozwał się jezuita – że przy waszej chętnej pomocy wszystko się ułatwi. – Tu, w Saksonii, zapewne – odparł Sułkowski, na którego królewicz patrzał i dawał znaki zgody – tu, w Saksonii, ale w Polsce... – Świętej pamięci król zostawił tam przyjaciół i sługi wierne. Ksiądz biskup Lipski. Cóż mówi Brühl? – zapytał Guarini. Królewicz spojrzał na Sułkowskiego, jakby mu wzrokiem dawał pełnomocnictwo do opowiadania. Sułkowski na wspomnienie Brühla chwilkę się krótką zawahał, lecz natychmiast dodał: – I Brühl, i listy z Polski świadczą, że nasi adherenci wiernie i gorliwie około elekcji pracować będą. Ale któż wie, czy nam w drogę nie wejdzie Leszczyński, pomoc Francji, intrygi? Na to potrzeba pieniędzy. Królewicz uderzył z lekka po ręku Sułkowskiego. – To Brühl musi dostarczyć: on do tego jedyny. Sułkowski zamilkł. – Będziemy się o nie wszyscy starali, a królewską koronę włożyć musimy na skronie pana naszego... – I Józefiny – dodał Fryderyk prędko. – Józefinie się to należy. Ona nie może kurfirstową pozostać. Obaj przytomni milcząco skłonili głowy, królewicz zadumany fajkę palił. Zdawało się, że dalej mówić będzie w tym przedmiocie, gdy pochyliwszy się do ucha o. Guariniego, szepnął: – Frosch w kątku na pokucie musi być paradny? Mówicie, że oni sobie języki pokazywali? – Albo sobie, albo mnie, ale to pewna, że dwa czerwone jęzory ich widziałem. Zapomniawszy się, królewicz głośno się rozśmiał, rękę do ust przyłożył i, zawstydzony, zamilkł nagle. Sułkowski stał zamyślony i nieco zgorszony spojrzał na księdza. Upłynął moment jakiś, gdy Fryderyk pochylił się znowu do ucha ojca, zasłaniając ręką. – Widzieliście Faustynę? – zapytał. – Nie – rzekł Guarini. – A? nie? dlaczego? Powiedzcie jej, zapewnijcie ją, niech tylko głos szanuje. Ja ją szacuję wysoko, wysoko. E una diva! Głos anielski, żadna jej nie zrówna. Jak mi będzie tęskno za jej głosem! Ale musi teraz śpiewać w kościele: niech ją choć tam usłyszę. Sułkowskiemu ten szept był jakoś niemiły; odszedł kroków kilka na bok, lecz się wprędce wrócił, stając znowu przed królewiczem. Fryderyk wskazał na niego księdzu. – On będzie pierwszym moim ministrem... prawa ręka moja. Guarini cicho uderzył w dłonie. – Z rozkoszą tę wiadomość szczęśliwą przyjmuję! – zawołał. – Bogdaj doczekała tego Saksonia, aby w niej tacy ludzie jak hrabia i tacy katolicy wszyscy stali na czele rządu.. Królewicz obejrzał się. – Jeśli mu nie dadzą moje Sasy jako katolikowi ministrować, znajdę na to sposób: poczciwy Brühl zrobi, co mu każę... – Nie ujmuję bynajmniej Brühlowi – odpowiedział Guarini – ale to zapamiętały heretyk. Na to królewicz jednym tylko, „ee” odpowiedział i ręką w powietrzu zamachnął. – Ee! Sułkowski niedowierzająco spojrzał na Guariniego, który postawę ułożył skromną i spokojną. Wśród tej rozmowy oznajmiono Moszyńskiego, którego król wpuścić kazał. Wszedł pan podskarbi i zbliżył się do ręki królewskiej. Cały był ubrany żałobno, smutek też miał na twarzy. – Chciałem pożegnać Waszą Królewiczowską Mość – odezwał się, – Jadę natychmiast do Warszawy: sprawy elekcji przyszłej zasypiać nie można. – A jedź, jedź, owszem – rzekł, wzdychając, królewicz – chociaż Brühl mi ręczy... – Brühl ani Polski, ani Polaków nie zna – żywo odezwał się podskarbi. – To nasza sprawa i nasza rzecz. Nagle, jakby sobie przypomniał, Fryderyk wstał bardzo ożywiony. – A! Dobrze, jedziecie do Warszawy: zmiłuj się, te gończe psy, które w Wilanowie zostały... Ja je chcę mieć! Każcie mi je przywieźć pocztą. Nie znam psów lepszych nad te. Wiecie... – Wiem, czarne – rzekł Moszyński. – Jupiter, Diana, Merkury, Pijawka – począł liczyć królewicz. – Co się stanie z myślistwem! Dojrzyjcie, proszę, żeby to całe wróciło. – Ja sądzę, że trzeba by to tam zostawić – odezwał się podskarbi – gdy królewicz jako król tam powróci... – Mój drogi, i z pałacu saskiego w bawełnę mi ją obwiń, Magdalenę, a przywieź. Nuż jej się tam to stanie. To dzieło nieoszacowane. Moszyński się kłaniał. – Może jeszcze są jakie rozkazy? – zapytał. – Kłaniaj się muszkieterom: ojciec mój tak ich lubił. Westchnął. Pamięć ojca chmurą osłoniła znowu czoło. Królewicz usiadł. Sułkowski, pilny o to, aby mu nie zbywało na tym, co lubił, poszedł skinąć na Czybukczego, kamerdynera, który fajkę nową podał i fidybus zapalony. Królewicz pochwycił chciwie w usta tę pocieszycielkę i żwawo pykając, dym puszczać począł. Milczenie panowało w salce. O. Guarini przypatrywał się bacznie Fryderykowi. Moszyński zdawał się czekać, ale na próżno: fajka i zaduma tak zajęły dostojnego pana, że o nim i o wszystkich zapomniał. Niekiedy tylko dym puszczał silniej i wzdychał. Na ostatek podskarbi zbliżył się ku ręce pańskiej i pożegnał. Fryderyk z powagą i przyjacielskim wyrazem z nim się rozstał, ale więcej wzrokiem niż mową go żegnał. Sułkowski przeprowadzał go do przedpokoju, zostali więc sami z ojcem Guarinim. Zaledwie drzwi się zamknęły, gdy królewicz zwrócił się do siedzącego ojca. – To jeszcze nic – szepnął – jak oni sobie pokazują języki; ale gdy się zaczną bić, gdy Frosch pocznie łajać Storcha, a ten go kopać, a wpadną pod stół i zwiną się w kłębek, a to ci powiadam, umierać trzeba ze śmiechu. Guarini zdawał się zupełnie podzielać przekonanie królewicza o niezmiernej komiczności opisanej sceny i sam zrobił minę tak pocieszną, tak wesołą, iż biedny, osierocony syn znowu zapomniał trochę o swej żałobie. – Nie, jutro do stołu puszczać ich nie można, ale później...– rzekł cicho – później, byle tylko tych doskonałych figlów nie pozapominali. Guarini wstał: pilno mu snadź było do pozostawionego w domu gościa. Widząc ten ruch, królewicz zmienił ton, nachylił mu się do ucha i rzekł: – Nie gniewajcie się, że ja tego Brühla, choć lutra, zrobię ministrem. On się po cichu nawróci! To człowiek rozumny i ja mu każę: zobaczycie. Guarini nie odpowiedział nic, pokłonił się tylko i wyszedł po cichu. Kategoria:Brühl